POKEMON SARIYA'S RAGE
by Sariya 18
Summary: Misty takes her friends Ash, Brock and Dawn, to The Town of Sariya, which is named after her cousin and town's hero, Sariya herself as she celebrates her upcoming birthday. Will the gang be able to save her when her powerful girt is attacked and...


Pokémon Diamond and Pearl

Sariya's Rage

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. I JUST THOUGHT OF THIS WHEN I WAS SMALL. I ONLY OWN MISTY'S COUSIN SARIYA, AND HER FAMILY, EXCEPT MISTY.

Summary: Misty takes her friends Ash, Brock and Dawn, to The Town of Sariya, which is named after her cousin and town's hero, Sariya herself as she celebrates her upcoming birthday. The Gift of Pokémon, which was given to the girl by Lugia and ho-oh after saving them at the age of 8, are now in the eyes of the combined forces of Teams Aqua, Magma, and Hunter Jay. But when there able to kidnap, and control her, Sariya's power goes out of control and not even she can stop them. Will Ash and the others be able to save her, or will they, and the town ceases to exist forever.

Oracion- the Pokémon song of Peace

CHAPTER 1

Long ago in Mystic's town, there was a furious battle between two powerful Pokémon. The Legendary bird Hoho known as the "Rainbow Pokémon" and Lugia the "Guardian of the Sea", a blue and white Pokémon, fought against one another to see who was the strongest of all. The town's people ran away in fear many protecting their family and children. The battle enraged when two teams, Team Aqua and Team Magma came into town. When they saw the fight they sent Mightyana's, Houndoom's, and Swampert's to attack the Pokémon in order to weaken them for capture. While the fight continued a young girl by the name of Sariya, an eight year old just studying Pokémon saw the fight and wanted to help them from being captured. Although she was terrified by the sight, she rushed out and blocked the attacks from Swampert and the other Pokémon. As Hoho and Lugia lay on the ground, struggling to get up, Sariya protected the Pokémon with all her might.

"Don't worry, I promise to protect you. Trust me I've seen these people and they'll just use you to get what they want. I'll hold them of, you two try to get away…" Replied the young girl, as she staggered to get up, after recovering from a hydro blast, from one of the Swampert's. As the two birds saw the girl, they examined her for a while, still trying to regain their strength. After taking more damage, the girl fell to her knees, with marks covering her entire body. Then, all of a sudden, the two Pokémon recovered their strengths, and let out an unexpected roar that shook everyone in the area. As Hoho roused, he let out a furious flame thrower that hit both teams head on. Lugia then washed down the team with hydro pump… then using psychic threw them to the other side of the island.

The girl let out a weak hurray, before fully collapsing to the ground. As the two Pokémon went to the girl, a few of the town's people came out and ran to the girl, and began mummer to themselves about what would happen to her, after seeing her beaten body. Then, out of no where, Lugia used his psychic powers to the float the girl up to Hoho, who was already in the sky. The Pokémon then began to glow with Lugia turning blue and Hoho glowing bright yellow. As they roared and continued to glow, the remaining town's people came out to see what was happening.

The people watched in awe as the girl's body glowed as bright as Hoho and her eyes as blue as Lugia's. Unbeknownst to them, the girl's body was gaining strength, as she was receiving The Gift of Pokémon. The two birds were able to give her, the ability to become any Pokémon she desired in order to become a protector of her town. The girl's heart began to beat faster and faster, as a flow of energy flowed through her.

With a gold and red medallion placed around her neck, a blue gem on her forehead and finally, a blue and golden flute, the girl understood the Pokémon's gift to her. She bowed in respect to them. Lugia then used his power, to float the girl back to her mother Cecilia, who then held on to her daughter with a tight hug. She was worried so much about her daughter, who looked weak, and was barely standing.

"What happened next mommy?" the little girl asked as her mother read her the story of the town's legend. "Well…" As the glow of the girl's body began to fade, so did the glow of the Pokémon. They let out on last roar, and left the town knowing that they were well protected by this young girl. Sariya thus became the town's new name after the girl's strong courage and bravery, in protecting both Lugia and Hoho. This story has been told far and wide which is how the town was named after their great hero Sariya, who now, along with others, protects the town, wherever, or whenever danger may strike. Although the secret as to why she received her powerful gift is still unknown, many have traveled far and wide just to meet this amazing person. And so, now almost eight years later, our story really begins…

Chapter 2

"Hey Misty, why didn't you tell us about your cousin before huh?" Ash asked wearing his black sweater vest, with a yellow line around the chest, white inner shirt, his black and red hat. On it was his partner and first Pokémon Pikachu. A bright yellow mouse Pokémon with little red checks.

"Sorry guys, but I wanted it to be a surprise. You'll see what I mean when you meet her." Misty replied. She was wearing her summer clothes which include blue shorts, a blue inner blouse, with short sleeves and the water symbol, along with a blue short unzipped sleeved hoodie with a pokeball on it. They were accompanied by their friends: Dawn, who was wearing a white shirt, underneath a brown and pink dress and white hat, with a picture of the outlines of a pokeball. And finally Brock, with his green shirt, brown pants, with a brown and orange jacket.

You see, although they were all friends, Misty kept it a secret that Sariya was her cousin, and wanted to surprise the others. Misty, originally from Cerulean City, invited her friends to the Town of Sariya, to meet her cousin, the town's hero, as she celebrates her upcoming 16th birthday.

Within twenty minutes, they arrived at an archway, which is the entrance to the town's garden, which also contains Sariya's home, a large white and blue house, deep within the garden itself. The garden was filled with flowers and grass Pokémon beyond the eyes can see. "Wow". The trainers looked in awe as they saw the beautiful garden filled with Dandelions, Sakura trees, Abelia's, and more. "Hey Misty, do you think it'll be ok if we let our Pokémon to play?" Asked, Dawn. "Sure, ok by me"

And with that, Ash, Brock, Dawn all released their Pokémon, and watched them ran around the garden, playing with the other Pokémon. Misty then went to the lake and released her water Pokémon.

While walking, Ash and his partner Pikachu heard a familiar tune, coming from the distance. They followed the sound to a fountain, to see a girl sitting on water playing a light blue flute. "Whoa, Pikachu. Do you see what I see?" Said Ash, who then started to approach the girl, amazed that the girl was actually on water. She was playing Lugia's song, which Ash and his friends have heard once before. The girl sensed someone approaching, and looked up to see Ash and Pikachu, looking very shocked and confused. "I'm sorry we bothered you, are you by any chance Misty's cousin Sariya?" Ash asked with a smile.

"Hehehe... Why yes I am, and you must be Ash." She said with a grin. She then stood up, and went over to shake his hand. Sariya has a lighter complexion to Misty's, has light sparkling blue hair that reaches mid-way down her back and sky-blue eyes. She was wearing a white blouse with sleeves that covers her arms and hands that has a picture of a white wolf on it, and blue jeans.

And, although they couldn't see it, Sariya has special markings on her body. For some unknown reason, for as long as she can remember, Sariya has had special markings on her back. These marks are actually carvings of Lugia and Ho-Oh themselves. The marks were discovered by her mother, an hour after the incident that happened when she was eight years old. Sariya, after learning this, always thought that it was a symbol of gratitude from the Pokémon, as she was always proud of it.

"Where you really sitting on the water, because that was cool, right Pikachu?" Ash said with a surprised jump, looking brightly at Pikachu. "Pikachu!" With a bright smile the girl she jumped up, and landed in the middle of the fountain, on the center the top of the center peace.

She then began to play Lugia's song. As she did, she the water slowly began to rise, in a light tornado like feature. She then began to fly into the center of the water. As the song got louder, Misty, Brock, Dawn, and their Pokémon, came to see what was going on. As the wind began to blow, both green and pink leaves began to spin around the girl, making everyone look out in wonder.

Little did they know that they weren't the only one's viewing the girl's performance. Just beyond the bushes, someone with dark intentions was recording Sariya's performance, planning to use her powers for his and him and his groups own needs.

Later as they began their lunch, after Sariya's performance, she began to explain her powers and the history of the town. They were all amazed by what she said the abilities that she possessed, and how she uses them to protect her people.

"So how are you able to sense danger in the town from here?" Dawn asked, as she took a sip of her drink. "It's actually not that hard actually. You see, I actually meditate in the main heart of the garden, which is the fountain Ash and Pikachu saw me sitting on." Sariya replied smiling.

"We didn't bother your focus, did we?" Asked Ash, with a worried tone in his voice. "Oh no it's ok" She replied with a smile. "I was actually waiting to meet you guys. So you didn't bother me. I'm just glad you were able to see some of my powers is all. I just hope I didn't scare you guys though." "Well, not really." Ash said laughing a bit, trying to hide the fact that he was a little scared a bit, by her first appearance.

Suddenly, the gang heard a wolf call from deep within the forest. They froze, wondering where the sound exactly came from. They glanced at Sariya, who was already standing on the balcony railing, watching intently at the garden. She had her head bowed and her eyes closed. When they reopened, her eyes began to turn dark blue, as she let out loud wolf call, responding to the one before. Before the rest of the gang can ask what's going they heard quick footsteps coming in their direction. The young guardian took her eyes of the for a split second as something dashed out of the tress, and beside her on the railing next to her. Her gazed fell upon the white Pokémon. Absol, a Pokémon known to warn others about impending danger, bowed to its master, and sent a message, staring intently into her eyes. Each of Sariya's Pokémon, have a different colored sash, depending on what type they are. Absol had a dark sash, tied around his front right paw. The rest of the gang went by Sariya, waiting to see what the trouble was. When Sariya got the message, she nodded to Absol, and began concentrating on her energy. The gang gasped as took steps back when the young girl began to glow yellow. She turned to the side, and held out her hand, open wide.

'Let's see who our intruder is." She said, as a blue blast shot out of her hand and onto an open part of the balcony.

"What is she…?" Ash stopped abruptly, as two shadows began to appear from the blast. When the light disappeared, the shadows reveled to be a man wearing team Magma's uniform, and next to him the fire Pokémon, Houndoom.

"Team Magma!" yelled everyone, except Sariya, who had jumped in front of them, along with Absol, ready for the attack. Sariya turned her head slightly to address her Pokémon. "Absol, would you like to battle with me." She said with a smirk. "Absol!" he replied switching into his battle stance.

"Well, well, well, this otta be fun. Houndoom, Flamethrower." The man said, commanding his Pokémon. Obeying his command, the wolf released a large blast of fire right at the group. In the blink of an eye, Sariya jumped ahead and a force field big enough to protect everyone. As the flames became larger, Sariya sent a message to, Absol to attack Houndoom from behind, while she would attack the trainer. Absol nodded to her, waiting for the time to strike. As soon as the fire stopped, Sariya began making handsigns. As she made her last one, she gave the signal, and Absol, leapt into action. When Absol was high enough, Sariya called out the attack. "Now my friend, use night slash." Absol lifted his head, and launched his attack. The force of the attack didn't give them any chance to doge as it hit its mark head on.

Absol landed next to the gang when it attacked hit, and Sariya jumped up high, with her skin turning blue. When the light died down, she had turned into a Mightyena. She pounced on the trainer and flipped over. She then crouched low and began to growl, preparing for another attack. The trainer flipped over and tried to make a grab for her. She opened her mouth and launched a Shadow Ball after him. When the attack hit, the trainer fell, and sent his Houndoom to attack. After a scuffle with the between the wolves, Sariya was in her regular form standing over the knocked out Houndoom. The trainer growled and returned his Pokemon. But, before he could escape, he was trapped in a psychic attack. He was lifted a bit into the air and then slammed down onto his back into the wall.

"Why are you here?" She asked him when she was closer to him. The others gathered as well wondering what plans his organization is up to. The man looked Sariya in the eye, before speaking. "Please, like I'm really gonna tell u anything." He replied with a smirk.

Misty looked worriedly at her cousin as she eyed the man before her. Sariya has had many run in with the different organizations and criminals before. Including on with involved the death of her mother Cecilia, about two years ago. (That will be explained a little later down in the story, along with some more information about Sariya's past.) When Sariya was inches from the man, she pulled back her hand, and punched him straight in the gut, knocking him out. She then released him from the attack and then teleported him back to his group.

"Misty, why don't you take the others inside to help them get the settled in, I think I'm gonna take a walk for a while, ok." Sariya said, already standing on the balcony railing. "Um…oh sure no problem." Misty said, snapping out of her trance.

As Misty led the others inside, Sariya and Absol jumped down into the forest.

As the sun began to set, Sariya can be seen sitting on top of one of the large tress, within the heart of the garden. She and Absol had split a few minutes ago, and now the young guardian was enjoying the beautiful sunset. Although her gaze was toward the sky, her eyes became lost in the distance. For a quick moment, her calming blue eyes became red with hatred and anger, before turning back to normal. She took a deep sigh, before lying back fully onto the tree, with her hands behind her head.

Reaching into her blouse, Sariya pulled out a beautiful necklace. The jewelry, was given to her, by her mother at the age of five. It is a silver chain which holds a sparkling pink small gem, in the middle of a light green heart. This always reminded her of her favorite tree, The Sakura, or Cherry Blossom, which she has many of within her garden.

"I miss you mom, but I know no matter where you are, you'll always be right there by my side." The young girl whispered to the necklace, as she turned over on her side, to take a light nap before heading inside, for dinner with the others.

It was now 8:15 and everyone had already showered and was heading for the dining area for dinner. "Hey Misty where's Sariya, didn't she come in yet?" asked Dawn. Just then, as if on cue, Sariya entered with a bright smile on her face.

"Hey Dawn were you looking for me." Dawn turned on her heels as if surprised by Sariya's voice. "Oh there you are Sariya, yea we were." "Ok… so what's up, any trouble?" Sariya asked.

"Yea, the only trouble is that you came in so late" Misty replied, while setting a plate of vegetable rice on the table. "Well anyway… you're here now. So let's eat." As the gang chowed down, they began to talk about the different adventures and Pokémon they've seen and heard of from among the different regions. After a hearty meal, they all went into their rooms, the girls in one while the boys in another, as sleep took over their bodies, dreaming about their adventurous journey tomorrow.

Chapter 3

Earlier that morning, before the sun rose, Sariya came out onto the balcony as she has always done to catch the sunset. Leaning against the balcony with her head bowed, she didn't see that two figures were making their way towards her. "Pika…" Shouted a voice in the near the distance. As she looked up, her eyes gazed in surprise to see Pikachu, her first, Pokémon, on the back of a black Pokémon named Staravia. Sariya's Pikachu is easily well recognizable. She wears a red headband with a lighting bolt symbol on top. Pikachu is one of the many Pokémon Sariya has, that trains with Officer Jenny and the other officers at the trainer grounds of the Pokémon Training Academy.

"Oi! Pikachu, Staravia…" She shouted back, as the two drew nearer. When they were close enough, Pikachu jumped off of Staravia, and landing in Sariya's awaiting arms, as she snuggled in the chest of her trainer, waiting for Staravia to land.

"Did you two have fun at the Academy?" Sariya asked her companion, as lightly rubbed him on the head. "Chu…." He purred, enjoying the rub.

"Well, what do you guys think of the town so far?" Sariya asked. They we're now eating ice-cream by the one of the tables just outside the Ice-cream store. They were now exploring the town, visiting many sites and meeting new people everywhere. They were all smiling and taking about more of their past adventures.

"It's really amazing and there are many stores… I almost feel like shopping the whole day." Dawn said with a twinkle in her eyes. "Ha ha ha, yea, a lot of people do that when they get her. Especially inside the Pokeball Mall, which is one of the largest shopping complexes in Sinnoh. The only trouble we used to have is when people get themselves lost, or separated from there group's. But, ever since they added they remodeled it, and installed some more camera's, it's a lot easier now to shop in it…. You know what, we can go and check it out if you want, what do you guys say, you in." "Sure." "Pikachu."


End file.
